moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pete's Dragon/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Pete's Dragon" *Starring: Helen Reddy - Nora Jim Dale - Dr. Terminus Mickey Rooney - Lampie Red Buttons - Hoagy *And: Shelley Winters - Lena Gogan *Introducing: Sean Marshall - Pete *Co-Starring: Jane Kean - Miss Taylor Jim Backus - The Mayor Charles Tyner - Merle Gary Morgan - Grover Jeff Conaway - Willie Cal Bartlett - Paul Charlie Callas as the voice of Elliott *Featuring: Walter Barnes - Captain Al Checco - Fisherman #1 Henry Slate - Fisherman #2 Jack Collins - Fisherman #3 Robert Easton - Store Proprietor Roger Price - Man with Visor Robert Foulk - Old Sea Captain Ben Wrigley - Egg Man Joe Ross - Cement Man *Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge and Jack Martin Smith *Editor: Gordon D. Brenner *Costumes Designed by: Bill Thomas *Associate Choreographer: Martin Allen *Dance Arrangements: David Baker *Set Decorator: Lucien M. Hafley *Matte Artist: P.S. Ellenshaw *Special Effects: Eustace Lycett, Art Cruickshank, A.S.C., Danny Lee *Production Manager: John Bloss *Unit Production Manager: Christopher Seiter *Assistant Director: Ronald R. Grow *Second Assistant Director: John M. Poer *Sound Supervisor: Herb Taylor *Sound Mixer: Frank C. Regula *Color by: Technicolor® *Approved No. 25025 Motion Picture Association of America *Stunt Coordinator: John Moio *Costumes: Chuck Keehne, Emily Sundby *Make-up: Robert J. Schiffer *Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron *Sound Editor: Raymond Craddock *Animation Editor: James Melton *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Copyright © MCMLXXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *Making Films Sound Better Dolby System® Noise Recording High Fidelity *Elliott Created by: Ken Anderson *Animation Director: Don Bluth *Animation Art Director: Ken Anderson *Layout: Joe Hale *Character Animators: John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman, Chuck Harvey, Cliff Nordberg, Ron Clements, Bill Hajee, Randy Cartwright, Glen Keane *Effects Animation: Dorse A. Lanpher *Asst. Animation Supervisor: Chuck Williams *Choreography by: Onna White *Songs Music and Lyrics by: Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn *Music Supervised, Arranged, and Conducted by: Irwin Kostal *Director of Photography: Frank Phillips, A.S.C. *Screenplay by: Malcolm Marmorstein *Based on the story by: Seton I. Miller and S.S. Field *Produced by: Ron Miller and Jerome Courtland *Directed by: Don Chaffey Ending Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1984 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *An Albert S. Ruddy Production *A Hal Needham Film *"Pete's Dragon" *Casting by: Mike Fenton & Jane Feinberg *Music Supervision: Snuff Garrett *Music by: Lee Holdridge *"Love Came For Me" **Performed by: Rita Coolidge **Courtesy of A&M Records *Edited by: William Gordean, Carl Krees *Art Director: Tho. E. Azzari *Director of Photography: Nick McLean *Executive Producers: Raymond Chow & Andre Morgan *Based on the Characters Created by: Brock Yates *Written by: Hal Needham & Albert S. Ruddy & Harvey Miller *Produced by: Albert S. Ruddy *Directed by: Hal Needham Ending Credits *Unit Production Manager: Bill Coker *First Assistant Director: Tom Connors *Second Assistant Directors: John Peter Kousakis, Jan DeWitt *Additional 2nd Assistant Director: Jerry Ketcham *Set Decorator: Charles M. Graffeo *Special Effects: Phil Cory *Construction Coordinator: Larry Verne *Supervising Sound Editor: Don Hall *Sound Editors: Virginia A. Cook, Teri E. Dorman, Kathleen Rose, Joey Ippolito, Jack Schrader *Assistant Sound Editors: Carmen Baker, Laurey Condon *Foley Artists: Ellen Heuer, Dan O'Connell *Assistant Film Editors: Janice Parker, Carol Ann Digil *Apprentice Film Editor: Maggie Ostroff *Supervising Music Editor: Jim Henrikson *Music Editor: Nancy Fogarty *Assistant Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty *ADR Editor: Jay Engle *Assistant ADR Editor: Gael Chandler *Sound Re-Recording: Bill Varney C.A.S., Gregg Landaker C.A.S., Allen L. Stone *Assistant to Executive Producers: David Chan *Assistant to Al Nuddy: Adele Nadel *Assistant to Hal Needham: Kathy Shea *Production Coordinator: Judith Gill *Administrive Assistants: Tom Ellison, Richard DeLabio, Douglas Liman *Production Accountants: Robert Knoechel, Blanche Blisbing *Production Comptroller: John Stuart *Costume Supervisor: Norman Salling *Men's Costumes: Don Vargas *Women's Costumes: Kathy O'Rear *Camera Operators: Michael D. O'Shea, Michael A. Genne, Ray Dela Motte *Assistant Camera Operators: Steve Smith, Keith Peterman, Eric Engler *Sound Mixer: Darin Knight *Boom Operator: Don Bolger *Gaffer: Dick Hart *Best Boy: Carl Gibson Jr. *Property Master: Bill Petrotta *Assistant Property Masters: Gary Kieldrup, Richard Baum *Script Supervisor: Hope Williams *Stunt Coordinator: Alan R. Gibbs *Stunt Safety: Clay Boss *Make Up: Tom Ellingwood *Hair Stylist: Judith Cory *Unit Publicist: Stanley Brossette *Still Photographer: Peter Sorel *Nurse: Dorothy Vitale *Negative Cutter: Donah Bassett *Transportation Coordinator: Donald Casella *Transportation Captains: Michael Brum, William Myers *Transportation Dispatcher: Charles Renfroe *Location Manager: Jack Young *Additional Casting: Charlene Goldman *Craft Services: Art "Klondike" Jones *Titles and Optical Effects: Westheimer Company *Post Production Supervisor: Marlene Rubenstein *Aerial Sequences Coordinated by: Don Lynkis, By-Air Corp. *Special Voice Effects: Frank Welker *Greensman: Michael Hunter *Cast: Nora - Barbara Hershey Dr. Terminus - Jim Dale Lampie - Harry Dean Stanton Hoagy - Walker Edmiston Lena Gogan - Shelley Winters Pete - Henry Thomas Miss Taylor - Joanne Woodward The Mayor - Jim Backus Merle - Dabney Coleman Grover - Gary Morgan Willie - Jeff Conaway Paul - Cal Bartlett Elliott's Voice - Charlie Callas Captain - Paul Newman Fisherman #1 - Paul Dooley Fisherman #2 - Ernest Borgnine Fisherman #3 - Don Knotts Store Proprietor - Robert Easton Man with Visor - Billy Barty Old Sea Captain - Alec Guinness Egg Man - Richard Crenna Cement Man - Michael Caine *Animated Sequence by: Ralph Bakshi *Music Coordinator: Dave Pell *"Love Came For Me" **Music: Lee Holdridge **Lyrics: Will Jennings *Production Facilities and Services Provided by: International Producers Services, Hollywood, California *The Producers wish to thank: Governor Bruce Babbit, The State of Arizona, The Arizona Film Commission and Old Tucson for their cooperation in the making of this film. *Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by: Panavision® *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 27217 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © MCMLXXVII, MCMLXXXIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Credits